1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor devices and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, a semiconductor device formed on an SOI (Silicon on Insulator) substrate in order to implement high speed operation and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Referring to FIGS. 75 to 77, description will be given of a plan structure and a sectional structure of a semiconductor device having a gate array, having a plurality of gates disposed thereon, formed on a silicon substrate.
At a prescribed position of a silicon substrate 316, formed is a field oxide film 302. Silicon substrate 316 includes a p type MOS field effect transistor forming region 310, and an n type MOS field effect transistor forming region 312 formed therein. Gate electrode 304 are disposed regularly in respective MOS field effect transistor forming regions 310, 312. In a semiconductor device including a gate array structure as described above, respective blocks in which gate electrodes 304 are disposed are electrically isolated from each other by field oxide film 302. In one block, active regions are electrically isolated by gate electrode 304.
Referring to FIG. 78, the operational principle of isolation of transistors by an electrode will be specifically described, taking n type MOS field effect transistor forming region 312 as an example. By fixing gate electrode 304 to a ground potential, for example, a transistor 317 formed of a gate electrode 318, a source region 320 and a drain region 322, and a transistor 323 formed of a gate electrode 324, a source region 326 and a drain region 328 are electrically isolated from each other. These transistors can operate independently. In p type MOS field effect transistor forming region 310, by fixing to the power supply potential gate electrode 304 between transistors to be isolated, the similar effects can be obtained.
As described above, a method for electrically isolating transistors by fixing a gate electrode between the transistors to be isolated to the power supply potential or the ground potential is called a gate isolation method. The gate electrode between the transistors is called a gate isolation gate electrode. The gate isolation method is suitable for high integration as compared to an isolation method using a field oxide film, because the gate electrode can effectively be used in the former method.
Description will now be given of a semiconductor device configuring a 3-input NAND gate using the above-described gate isolation method with reference to FIGS. 79 and 80. FIG. 80 is a plan view of the semiconductor device configuring a 3-input NAND gate shown in (a), (b) of FIG. 79. In FIG. 80, the upper block corresponds to a p type MOS field effect transistor forming region, and the lower block corresponds to an n type MOS field effect transistor forming region. By configuring a gate electrode and a source/drain region in an internal interconnection structure as shown in FIG. 80, a 3-input NAND gate can be easily configured. In FIG. 80, by fixing the rightmost gate electrode of the p type MOS field effect transistor forming region and the rightmost gate electrode of the n type MOS field effect transistor forming region to the power supply potential and the ground potential, respectively, these forming regions can be electrically isolated from the other adjacent transistors.
A semiconductor device having a conventional gate array having a plurality of gates disposed therein, which is described above, is formed on a bulk silicon substrate. Formation of such a semiconductor device on an SOI (Silicon on Insulator) substrate is currently studied. If a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) field effect transistor is formed on an SOI substrates the following features can be obtained as compared to a CMOS field effect transistor formed on a bulk silicon substrate:
(1) Increase in drivability PA1 (2) Reduction of junction capacitance in source/drain region PA1 (3) Latchup free
FIGS. 81 and 82 show cross sections in the case where MOS field effect transistors are formed on a bulk silicon substrate and an SOI substrate, respectively. In the case of the transistor fabricated on the SOI substrate, a depletion layer under a channel extends only to a buried oxide film. Therefore, a voltage applied to a gate electrode effectively generates carriers in the channel, resulting in increase of drivability. Since a source/drain junction is formed only in a surface perpendicular to an SOI layer because of the buried oxide film, the junction capacitance in the source/drain region can be reduced. Since respective MOS field effect transistors are electrically isolated completely by the buried oxide film, latchup, which has been conventionally problematic, will not occur.
Because of the above features, high speed operation without latchup can be expected by forming a gate array on an SOI substrate.
In an MOS field effect transistor fabricated on the conventional SOI substrate, the breakdown voltage between source and drain is lowered as compared to an MOS field effect transistor fabricated on the bulk silicon substrate, because of the substrate floating effect of an SOI layer serving as a channel. Referring to FIGS. 83 and 84, described is how the breakdown voltage between source and drain is lowered because of the substrate floating effect. FIG. 83 shows the Id-Vd characteristics of an MOS field effect transistor fabricated on a bulk silicon substrate, and FIG. 84 shows the Id-Vd characteristics of an MOS field effect transistor fabricated on an SOI substrate.
Referring to these figures, in the MOS field effect transistor fabricated on the bulk silicon substrate, the breakdown voltage is 5V or more. On the other hand, in the MOS field effect transistor fabricated on the SOI substrate, the breakdown voltage is only approximately 2V.
Description will now be given of the substrate floating effect with reference to FIGS. 85 and 86. A hole 338 generated by impact ionization in a depletion layer in the vicinity of a drain region 334 is stored in a lower portion of a channel region 332 in the vicinity of a source region 330. Holes 338 are sequentially accumulated in the lower portion of channel region 332, thereby increasing the potential of an SOI layer to induce injection of an electron 336 from source region 330. The injected electron 336 reaches the vicinity of drain region 334 to generate new hole 338. As described above, a so-called feed forward loop formed by injection of electron 336 and generation of hole 338 causes the breakdown voltage between source and drain to decrease.
In order to prevent the substrate floating effect, several methods are being studied. The most reliable one is a method of preventing storage of holes 338 by fixing the potential of a channel region 344, with reference to FIG. 87. In the case of an n type MOS field effect transistor, for example, storage of holes 338 can be prevented by fixing the potential of the channel region to ground potential. Similarly, in the case of a p type MOS field effect transistor, storage of holes 338 can be prevented by fixing the potential of the channel region to power supply potential. In order to fix the potential of channel region 332, the SOI layer under gate electrode 304 is drawn out, and a region 350 for providing a body contact 352 is formed. As a result, storage of holes 338 can be prevented. However, this method necessitates an additional region 350 for forming a body contact, which hampers high integration of a semiconductor device.